The Truth About War
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: If the dead could talk, what would they say? From somebody that died, what does he think about war now? Basically Nicol talking for all the dead soldiers... review please!I AM DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, these stories just keep popping up, and I can't quite ignore 'em….so here I am once more, and since It's Halloween, what's more fitting than a story with a ghost, huh? So here it goes….

The dead don't speak, the dead don't feel, the death won't ever return, that is an undeniable truth, and no matter how much the ones that live want to pretend they know everything, they don't. They do speak, they do feel, but whenever they open their mouths about war, they only speak nonsense.

Glory.

Victory.

Justice.

That's what they tell you, but it's all lies.

Lies!

Nobody ever tells a soldier just how bad war really is. Not even veteran soldiers that have seen the injustices of war will lift a finger to open the young cadets' eyes. They just let us get brain washed and send us off to die. Some of them will even glorify war, but the ones that don't… well I'm not sure if we would even listen.

They are conniving. Too conniving; so conniving that they make you believe that it's your decision to join the military. Being the impressionable young men that we are-were-, we take it all in. We carry about us a high sense of justice, but yet we don't even know what "justice" really means. None of that matters though, they tell us we're doing a good job and that we're creating a better world for us to live in, and we believe it all, even seeing the carnage at our feet we don't want to open our eyes, then again who doesn't like to be praised and honored. We all want to believe that we really are helping to create a new world. Well do I have news for you. It's all a lie. War is almost never justifiable; war is just another way to vent society's anger and fear towards something. It's all about power, not justice, and I should know, for I was one of those dumb impressionable kids that fell for all those lies, and now I'm dead.

I was just your normal teenager, living a normal life with my parents. I was sixteen, and then something happened. An incident that would send many of us running to sign up for the military in the name of justice.

A stupid reason, but as I've said before, we all fell for it.

And this is how the story began….

Well I just about ran out of steam, hmmm wonder if u figured out who was narrating….its not too hard to figure it out….well I was just thinking, with all this crap going on right now, I started to wonder, if the dead could talk, what would they say about dying in action? How do soldiers feel? I figured, gundam is a good story as any to explore this though..so yeah…

I'll try to post the rest of the story up soon…lol…well bear w/ my weirdness….hope u like the story and sorry if I offended anybody….

Review please!

**Happy Halloween**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK!**

I was happy. I had nice parents and a nice life. I was more privileged than most; life was good. But then, just like that it all ended.

The Bloody Valentine Incident.

The start of the war.

A war for the supremacy of the races.

In a blink of an eye, treaties were broken, lives were lost, and war was sparked by anger, revenge and power.

The Earth Alliance and their 'Naturals' feeling threatened by us 'Coordinators' attacked a defenseless PLANT, and all hell broke loose.

As I've said before, feeling outraged, I signed my death certificate and enrolled in Zaft .

It was great, at least in the beginning. It pains me to say it now, but when you die you start to see your life from the outside looking in. I now see all the pain that I caused, and all the pain they caused me, and I am truly sorry.

All the while I was alive, I never felt any remorse in killing the opposing soldiers. To me they weren't people, they were just masses of flesh trying to kill me. I never thought that they, like me, had families that would mourn their death or friends that would cry for them. To me they were nothing.

They say that I was the most noble of all the members of the Cruset team, but now seeing all that I did, I beg to differ. I don't know if you can call me noble, for noble I was not, but I was also not evil. Even if I felt no remorse in the soldiers I killed, I also did not feel giddy. I just had no feelings for my actions. To me, they were monotonous. It was my job.

My reason for enrolling was for 'justice', to protect my mother, but the reason doesn't matter now. I am dead.

My mother is in pain now, but I cannot truly blame the person that ended my life and caused my mother pain, for he was also fighting to protect someone and I've see first hand what the pain of protecting someone brings. The one who killed me suffers more than what I ever suffered in life because he always saw the enemy as human. I didn't.

What caused my death, or why I am dead now doesn't really matter. I just wished that I had thought things thoroughly before jumping to conclusions that caused people that I cared about so much pain. The only thing that comforts me is that my death wasn't totally unjustified, for I died to be able to give a friend a second chance at life. Maybe he can see what I now see without him dying, and maybe he's the only one in my former team that had a right to want to fight the war, for you see his mother died in the incident that started all this.

Out here in all this open lonely space, I've met many other restless souls. Some want revenge, some want peace, other just want to move, but most of us just want our dear ones to find peace. Most of us are sorry for all the pain we caused, and want to be forgiven. We were young and stupid. War is never justified, and the people dying **_are _**people, not just pieces of flesh. They tell us they are our enemy, but they tell them we are the enemy, and ultimately, who is the real enemy?

And even if I am dead and my mother is in pain, I can finally find peace, for I feel forgiven.

**The End!**

**I hope I didn't offend anybody…**

**_THIS IS A STORY Narrated by a DEAD person……_**

**SO he has the right to be bitter!**


End file.
